The prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 779,100, discloses a clasp of spring-biased jaws that may be used to engage a book to thereby function as a bookmark; U.S. Pat. No. 1,123,008 discloses a book marker comprising two superposed plates, connected at one end, engaged by resilient members which tend to bring the free ends of such superposed plates together, and with such superposed plates being adapted to engage therebetween a book page; U.S. Pat. No. 1,862,573 discloses a device comprising spring fingers for engagement and retention with a book cover and with such device carrying a bookmark that is adapted to loosely fit on a book page; U.S. Pat. No. 2,207,657 discloses a U-shaped clip of superposed celluloid strips adhesively secured together with a pair of spaced, parallel-disposed, resilient wires therebetween and with such celluloid strips providing legs to frictionally grip the edge of cardboard or sheet therebetween; U.S. Pat. No. 2,609,629 discloses a badge, one embodiment of which has a body member whose one end portion has a heart-shaped tab formed by a corresponding slot and with such embodiment utilizable as a bookmark with such body member engaging one side of a page and with such tab engaging the other side of such page; U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,572 discloses a bookmark comprising a rectangular body whose one end portion has a tongue formed by a corresponding surrounding slot, with such body engaging one side of a page and with such tongue engaging the other side of such page; U.S. Pat. No. 3,158,131 discloses a bookmark comprising a resilient U-shaped clip for engagement with a book's cover, an elongated arm secured to such clip and extending therefrom, with a finger or tab depending from the free end of such elongated arm and with such finger or tab being adapted to lie between successive pages of such book.